There is demand for weight reduction in vehicle seats. Patent Document 1 below describes a spring that spans between a pair of left and right side frames provided to a seatback frame. The spring is made from resin from the perspective of reducing the weight of the vehicle seat.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-138156